Aftermath
by Zeenoside
Summary: Yaoi Sasunaru, rated for sex. Sasuke gives Naruto his birthday present. Sex, anal, oral, everything you could possibly think of except mpreg.


"Why're you here?" The words were almost angry, but the also hinted at worry and a long lost happiness.

"Why do you think?" the low deep voice sounded amused

"Fuck me." The abrupt non-sequitor words were coated with undisguised lust, though the blond glared defensively at his lover at the same time…

"Make me" Sasuke taunted, never expecting Naruto to take the challenge seriously.

Naruto looked up into the smirking face and felt his face glow, even as he brought his hand up to his lover's shaft, hidden behind the loose clothing. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto stroked it ever so gently through the fabric, kneading and pulling gently at the member.

"Dobe" Sasuke breathed, his voice harsh, "I didn't really mean it…you don't need…" He stopped suddenly, caught off guard, as his loose pants fell off under Naruto's touch and the latter's hand resumed stroking his penis ever so softly. Sasuke gasped, clutching at Naruto arms so tightly it left grooves on his skin.

"Shh" the kitsune smoothed his Sasuke-teme, "Please, Sasuke just let me do this…"

Sasuke bit his lip, the closest he had ever come to moaning as Naruto gently massaged his rapidly hardening member. The touch was alien to him, so unlike his own rough, harsh strokes. When Naruto gently pushed at his thighs to make room, he involuntarily let out a groan of pleasure and rapidly flipped positions, trapping his uke easily under himself.

"Ok dobe" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear, their naked bodies pressed as tight as they would against each other, "You've convinced me." He shivered a little as he felt his member come into contact with Naruto's in their embrace, sheltered only a little by Naruto's kneading hand.. Still under the spell of the dizzying pleasure, and conscious that Naruto was still firmly holding and massaging his penis even trapped as he was, Sasuke placed wet feverish kisses all along his lover's jawline, eager for a taste.

"Sasu-teme" Naruto moaned, squirming away, unable to take the pleasure.

"What?" Sasuke asked, "Don't like it there? How about here?" He moved his hand to Naruto's pink nipples and started twiddling them with his thumbs. Naruto elicited several short gasping screams, trying to hold in the frenzy that Sasuke's hands were putting him into. It didn't get any better when his lover decided to forsake his hand and use his tongue instead, licking his left nipple and then biting it hard without warning. Naruto screamed completely this time, unable to take the contradicting assault of pain and intense pleasure.

Sasuke smirked.

"Or maybe here?" He licked his way down Naruto abdomen very slowly, always heading south to his prize but never truly reaching it. Stopping here and there to take a bite of Naruto's luscious skin, he smiled in satisfaction at the frustration he must be giving Naruto.

"Sasu-teme!" the blonde half-whined, half-growled, unable to handle Sasuke's merciless teasing.

"What is it Naruto, dear?" the Uchiha asked tauntingly, making up in his mind that it was time.

"Fuck me…" the words were ripped from Naruto's lips as yet another small moan escaped him. "Fuck me, goddammit!!"

Sasuke smiled, satisfied at the reaction.

"If you say so dobe." And in one quick motion, he reached down and pulled at Naruto's penis. As fresh screams erupted out of the boy, Sasuke pulled and pushed at the shaft with harsh long strokes, reveling in its increasing hardness. Soon Naruto looked like he was about to come. Sasuke stopped abruptly, even though Naruto turned a disappointed eye on him.

He didn't want his kitsune to climax. Not just yet. Climbing off the bed, still naked, he went to rummage around in the nearby desk drawer.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned frustratedly, "stop teasing me. I love you. I _want _you. I want you to fuck me till I don't know my own name. How many times do I have to admit it?!"

"Be quiet for a minute dobe" Sasuke muttered as he found what he was looking for. Opening the tube, he wiped the oily liquid that oozed out all over his hands.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked confused now.

Slightly amused by the naiveté, Sasuke moved back to the bed, thoroughly oiling his hands with the lube he'd put in just yesterday.

"You did say you wanted me to fuck you right?" the Uchiha whispered right in Naruto ear, as he gently flipped the boy on his back.

"Sasuke, what're you…oh!" Naruto's eyes widened in comprehension and he went pale. "We're having…?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "It won't do for you to be a virgin still, my future rokudaime hokage, and it seems like I'm the only one around to change that… right?" He slipped one finger gently into Naruto's anus and could not help a sigh of contentment as it was swallowed up.

Naruto moaned, close to screaming again. His ass felt tight, as if it was one fire, and Sasuke's hand jerked roughly inside him, yet he still felt only intensepleasure ringing through his veins. It felt so good it hurt to even breathe. One more finger joined, then another and Sasuke had Naruto moaning and screaming as he finally found the switch that rendered his boy berserk.

"That's right" Sasuke growled, trailing possessive kisses all over Naruto back as the boy jerked in the overwhelming pleasure, " You're mine. All mine. Don't you ever forget that, Naruto." He continued tugging and twisting his hand inside Naruto's ass, always mindful to do exactly what drove the blonde crazy with lust. The screams ripping from his uke's throat were like a drug to him, he just couldn't get enough. He couldn't hold it in any longer. As if possessed, Sasuke jerked his hands out of Naruto's anus and slammed his penis into it, groaning in pleasure as Naruto's opening covered it. He thrust and he thrust and he thrust, lost to the world, aware only of his hardeningmember inside Naruto and the white fluid that was seeping from the blonde's penis onto his hand and the bedsheet. Naruto screamed climax after climax, Sasuke raising and thrusting his hips even harder every time Naruto screamed, holding him captive as the white heat from the blonde's member soaked his hands…his shaft inside Naruto was not faring any better either, seeping with his own white release…

and Naruto…he just screamed screamed screamed, unable to let go of the dizzying pleasure…

---------------------------------------

"How're you feeling dobe?" Hours later, they nestled together in bed, their groins rubbing comfortably against each other.

"Do you even have to ask, you sadist?" But Naruto smiled as he said it, running a hand softly through Sasuke's ebony lock, releasing a sigh of happiness…"You didn't havt to ditch the mission just to come you know…"

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "But show could I miss such an occasion?"

Naruto smiled as Sasuke reached over and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Good night dobe…and happy birthday."

**Just felt like writing a sex-fic ;; I love Sasunaru ,especially when Naruto is uke!**


End file.
